Trip to Olympus: Chapter 5
I don't know how long it will be before I can write the next chapter, but I'm hoping to have it written and posted by next weekend or if I'm lucky and don't have too much homework, I'll have it done sometime this week. You never know, especially with highschool..... Also, if it seems like nothing is happening and my story is becoming really boring; don't worry, I'm definitely going to make it exciting again. I just need time for things like this! Anyways, please comment! I know this chapter is short, but enjoy! Chapter 5: I Arrive at Camp Half-Blood Soon we were up in the sky, flying over the suburbs of Cincinnati, which quickly turned to farmland. Eventually I decided to ask what I was thinking. “So, where are we going exactly?” I could tell that Celestina was still angry because she wasn’t talking to anybody. Austin was driving the chariot. So, Rose was the one left to answer. “We’re going to Camp Half-Blood,” she answered. “Where’s that?” I asked. “Long Island, New York,” she replied. I had never been to New York before, but I had always wanted to go there. So I was pretty excited, when I heard this. “So if demigods are real, then the Greek and Roman gods have to be too. If they’re real, then where’s Olympus?” I asked. “Well, look who knows a few things, yet doesn’t believe she’s a demigod,” Austin laughed from the front of the chariot, but he never took his eyes off the sky in front of him. “It’s the 600th floor of the Empire State Building,” she replied. I was pretty sure that the Empire State Building didn’t have six hundred floors, but apparently anything was possible in this world anymore. For the whole rest of the ride, the four of us sat in silence watching the remainder of Ohio and all of Pennsylvania go by. It was about 5 o’clock by the time we got to New York. We weren’t exactly in the city but at least we were close. I could tell that the winged horses or pegasi were tired, but I couldn’t blame them, it’s a long trip from Cincinnati to New York. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. ''My wings are so tired, my lady, can’t we stop now? '' “Who said that?” I asked out loud. “What are you talking about? No one even said anything,” Celestina said. She and Rose were staring at me like I was crazy. “Never mind, I think I’m hearing things,” I told them. We we’re flying over Long Island about thirty minutes later. Austin announced that we would be landing in a couple of minutes. In the distance, I could see our destination. There were woods, some fields, a lake, and buildings scattered throughout the valley. When we got closer, I saw a clump of smaller buildings that looked like they were in the shape of the Greek letter omega (Ω). We began to descend straight into the middle of the valley. I was happy with the fact that the landing wasn’t as rough as I thought it would be, in fact it was almost perfect. As soon as we landed, Celestina and Rose hopped off like they couldn’t wait to do something else. They detached the pegasi from the chariot and began leading them to what looked like a stable, leaving me, Austin, and the chariot. “Come on, I’d better take you to the Big House to meet Chiron, since it’s obvious that those two aren’t going to,” he said. He smiled at me, turned towards a four-story farmhouse, and began walking towards it. I followed him. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118